Rivalidad entre hermanos
by Eliana36
Summary: Santana y Santiago López son hermanos uno 1 mes mayor que el otro pero desde los 15 años empezaron a desarrollar una rivalidad por dos cosas: Chicas y carreras. Volvi :3 Todas mis historias las voy a completar e.e Eso es seguro solo esperen :) LEANLO! Por favor c: BRITTANA RELATIONSHIP y QUINNTANA (hermanas) y PEZBERRY (relación primero y FABERRY ENDGAME).


**Hola! :D Al fin puedo escribir aqui :') No sabia como jajaja:P Bueno aqui vengo con este nuevo fic :) Los demás si los voy a terminar e.e No se preocupen, aqui la pareja principal es Brittana pero al principio va a ser Pezberry y Quitt pero Brittana y Faberry son endgame si? :B Ok ya espero que les guste y opinen :)**

* * *

Rivalidad entre hermanos.

Santana López se podría decir una adolescente normal, bonita, sexy, rica y muy buena persona (con algunos) tiene dos madres Maribel y Katherine y un hermano 1 mes mayor que ella ya que 1 mes después de que Maribel diera luz a Santiago, Katherine dio luz a Santana, ella y su hermano son muy parecidos ya que son del mismo padre, Maribel es latina al igual que su padre pero Katherine es rubia de ojos verdes igual que su otra hija Quinn, solo son ellos tres, pero hay una cosa que tiene muy preocupadas a sus mamás: A partir de los 15 años Santana y Santiago empezaron a crear cierta rivalidad entre ambos por dos cosas: Chicas y carreras, cada vez que Santiago llevaba una chica a su casa, no había chica que no pasara por la cama de Santana también y para la desfortuna de su hermano las chicas siempre se quedaban con Santana pero quien podía culparlas , no es así? Y bueno hablando de carreras ya sea en carro o moto Santana siempre le ganaba a su hermano y se quedaba con el premio mayor, pero bueno Santana era una piloto impresionante más en el auto porque en la moto si había uno que otro accidente y uno que casi le costó la vida pero eso no la detuvo, ese día ella y Quinn se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 1 AÑO ATRÁS:**_

_Los hermanos López hacían su camino hacia el lugar más reconocido por los corredores: The Bitch Slap._

_Esta vez la carrera consistía en que 2 personas subieran a la moto y la que manejaba le tapaban los ojos mientras que la persona que iba atrás daba las órdenes a la de adelante, algo peligroso pero Santana estaba dispuesta a ganar._

_-No sé San parece peligroso- negaba Quinn a la petición de su hermana._

_-Oh vamos Quinn, ambas somos muy buenas y le podemos ganar a Santiago y a los demás- rogaba Santana._

_Quinn solo suspiró y giró los ojos a su hermana: - Está bien, pero hay que tener cuidado._

_-Si! Pero sabes que yo conduzco._

_-Si lo sé._

_-Ok vamos ya tenemos que estar listas- caminó Santana hacia su moto._

_**20 minutos antes:**_

_-No sé Santiago ¿Qué tal si salen demasiado heridas?- decía un chico indeciso._

_-Vamos John, para lo buena corredora que es la estúpida de Santana no creo que salga tan mal- decía enojado._

_-Está bien pero si algo sale mal a mí no me vas a echar la culpa._

_-Ya veremos, solo hazlo ya rápido que está a punto de comenzar la carrera._

_John se acercó disimuladamente a la moto de Santana e hizo lo que Santiago le pidió._

_**Ahora:**_

_-Muy bien ya saben en qué consiste todo mucha suerte a todos y tengan cuidado- hablaba un señor por el micrófono._

_Una chica se acomodó y levantó la bandera para dar comienzo a la carrera._

_-1, 2, 3!- se disparó una pistola._

_Todos los chicos y chicas arrancaron con sus respectivas parejas a toda velocidad, el terreno era grande así que tenían que dar toda la vuelta 2 en total el ganador ganaría dinero y la moto del corredor que llegara al último._

_Santana debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta por supuesto._

_-San tengo miedo- decía Quinn._

_-No te preocupes Quinny todo va a estar bien- tranquilizaba Santana._

_-Está bien, ahora tienes que girar a la derecha, ya- ordenó Quinn y Santana obedeció rápidamente._

_A mediados de la 2 vuelta las cosas empezaron a ponerse peligrosas eran demasiados corredores y se estaban empalmando mucho e iban muy rápido, Santana y Quinn eran de las primeras al igual que Santiago pero llegó un momento donde todo empezó a ir mal. Santiago y Santana llevaban la delantera pero justamente llegaban a la zona más peligrosa de aquel lugar, Santiago empezó a empujar a su hermana y Santana le respondía igual, Quinn le decía que parara pero está no hacía caso._

_-Santana! Por el amor de dios para! Por favor-gritó Quinn desesperada._

_-Tranquila Quinn, está bien- decía enojada Santana-Mierda no funciona._

_-Qué? Cómo que no funciona? Qué pasa Santana?-._

_-No puedo frenar Quinn, mierda! Quítame esta cosa de encima Quinn._

_-Ya voy- decía mientras desabrochaba lo que le tapaba los ojos._

_-Maldita sea Quinn, tienes que saltar ya!- decía viendo las rocas que estaban a unos metros._

_-No Santana._

_-Quinn vamos, no puedo hacer nada._

_-Santana maldita sea! Trata de frenar está cosa o te mato._

_-No puedo Quinn, no sirve!_

_En solo esos segundos en los que Santana se distrajo fue suficiente para llevarlas hacia ese camino, cuando volteó por el grito de Quinn lo único que atino a hacer fue cubrirse con sus brazos ya que ninguna de las dos llevaba casco y su impacto fue tremendo al chocar la llanta delantera de la moto mandó a Santana y Quinn volando justamente hacia las rocas donde un poco las salvaron su brazos de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero no solo eran las rocas sino otros desperdicios que estaban allí._

_Quinn que estaba medio consciente observó a su alrededor y a su hermana inconsciente a unos metros de ella, salía sangre por su boca y su cabeza también sin contar otras heridas que no podía ver ya que su vista se estaba nublando y el dolor no le permitía pensar, sin más solo se desmayó y no supo nada más._

_-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!- gritó un chico junto a otra chica que se acercaron a ver a Quinn y Santana._

_-San no te mueras- dijo la chica- Quinn por favor._

_Santiago solo se quedó observando como toda la gente corría y estaban desesperadas hasta que unos minutos después llegó la ambulancia._

_Santiago llamó a sus madres y les informó de todo y no tardaron en llegar al hospital._

_Una vez en la sala de espera Maribel y Katherine lloraban ya que lo que les había pasado era muy malo, Katherine sentía un dolor más fuerte ya que fue ella la que cargo a ambas, sus pequeñas niñas estaban mal y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto._

_El doctor les informó sobre sus heridas, a ambas las habían inducido en coma porque se habían golpeado en la cabeza y eso era muy peligroso, Quinn tenía ambas piernas fracturadas y Santana solo la izquierda, está tenía el brazo derecho roto al igual que Quinn, ambas costillas rotas y una perforación del pulmón y Santana tenía una herida en el abdomen, ya que se había encajado un viejo pedazo de madera que tuvieron que desinfectar rápidamente, Quinn se había abierto en en la nuca y Santana se había golpeado en la sien y la frente, estas dos no vería la luz del día dentro de 2 semanas._

_**2 ½ después:**_

_-Mis amores, nunca vuelvan a asustarnos de esa manera por favor- decía Maribel entrando con ambas a la casa._

_Quinn estaba en silla de ruedas por la fractura de sus piernas, esas dos semanas fueron suficientes para que la pierna de Santana sanara y su brazo también, cojeaba pero si podía caminar bien, y a Quinn no le fue tan bien tendría que usar el yeso por otras 2 semanas._

_-Mamá estamos bien si? Ya no hay nada por qué preocuparse- dijo Santana con una sonrisa._

_-Aun así, les dije que esas cosas eran peligrosas._

_-Pero mamá esa moto nunca había fallado alguien le hizo algo a los frenos, la revisaron, eso quiere decir que nos querían matar._

_-No puede ser, hablaremos de eso más tarde ahora tienen que descansar, vamos- dijo Katherine ayudando a Santana mientras Maribel ayudaba a Quinn._

_-Con mucho gusto- dijeron Santana y Quinn al unísono._

_-Siguen siendo las mismas- dijeron riendo._

_Llegaron a su respectivo cuarto y Katherine ayudo a Santana acostarse en la cama, cosa a la que Santana respondió con un quejido de dolor._

_-Qué pasa cariño?_

_-No nada solo que me duele aquí- dijo poniendo una mano en su abdomen._

_-Oh déjame traigo las pastillas, ya vuelvo- dijo y salió por la ventana._

_En eso entro Santiago a su habitación y se acercó a ella._

_-Vaya nada puede contigo no es así Santana?- dijo haciendo presión en el abdomen de Santana a lo que esta respondió con un quejido y lo miró con odio._

_-Tienes razón todos tus intentos siempre fallan mírame sigo aquí- dijo sonriendo._

_Santiago escuchó los pasos de su mamá y salió rápidamente de ahí._

_-Aquí están, ya sabes tomate dos._

_-Ok._

_Después de eso ya no se volvieron a hablar en todo el día._

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

-Mamá ya llegamos!- gritó Santana seguida por Quinn.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien, solo que hubo un pequeño problema.

-Ay no, Santana que hiciste está vez.

-Yo no hice nada, fue su culpa le dije que hiciera algo y no me hizo caso así que tuvo que enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Quinn que hizo?.

-amm…Lo colgó de la ropa interior, la ayudaron otros dos.

-Bueno tan siquiera, no hubo peleas- suspiró.

-¿Dónde está mami?- preguntó Santana.

-Está en el cuarto, ahorita les habló para que vengan a comer.

-Está bien- dijo Santana y subió con su mami; Maribel era "Mamá" y Katherine era "Mami".

Santana tocó la puerta de su cuarto y sin esperar respuesta la abrió.

-Hola.

-Hola cariño, como te fue?

-Oh bien, pero ya le conté a mamá que hubo un pequeño incidente, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bien no quiero que me anden llamando por algo que has hecho.

Santana solo rio y se acostó a un lado de su mami.

-Sabes hoy vi a una chica, era muy linda- dijo sonriendo.

-Ah sí? Y que le dijiste?.

-No le dije nada, no alance Quinn me llamó, lo único que sé es que se llama Rachel.

-Bueno y que esperas? No vas a hablarle.

-Claro que sí, pero mañana porque ahorita tengo sueño, dijo mamá que más tarde nos hablaría para ir a comer mientras me voy a dormir- dijo y se acomodó debajo de las sabanas.

-Hasta más tarde- se despidió.

Katherine solo rodó los ojos y salió hacia la cocina.

* * *

**Y bueno que opinan? :3**


End file.
